newleaf_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
2011 Leeds riots
The 2011 Leeds riots were a series of riots in the Leeds suburbs of Alum Chine, Clearwater, Cola Hills, Downtown Leeds, Durley Chine, and Saltburn Heights in August and September 2011. Timeline on 8 August]] Riots started on 8 August in Leeds Island after a football match between Leeds Island Football Club and Auction Football Club in Leeds Island. Hooligans originally rioted inside the stadium, however, when the match was abandoned, they spilt outside and rioted in the streets of Leeds Island, setting fire to buses, trees, and buildings. Soon afterwards, looting started, and rioters started battling with police on the streets. Mayor of Leeds Tortimer completely comdemned the violence, saying "this is just mindless hooliganism that has gotten out of hand, sprout." The President of Leeds, the Player, also condemned the violence. On 9 August, small-scale looting was reported in businesses in Auction and Boondox, in "copy-cat violence"; however it did not spread further. In Leeds Island, rioting continued. 100 normal officers and 600 riot police officers were drafted in from Home City Police to help with the situation in Leeds Island, while Auction City Police later sent over 1 helicopter (Sierra Yankee 87, AU-AAA), 50 normal officers, and 300 riot police officers. On 10 August, major rioting spread to Saltburn Heights, where 3 people were shot dead. 3 people were killed in a huge furniture store fire in Saltburn Heights, which was set on fire by rioters. Another person was killed after being shot in Leeds Island. After this the death, injury, and arrest toll rapidly rose. On 11 August, riots spread to Clearwater. Aurora, Tank, Elmer, and Ruby were evacuated from their homes as they were in riot zones, and provided with aid at Leeds Town Hall including clean drinking water, food, and tents to sleep in. On 12 August, Ruby officially moved out after her house was looted and burnt down by rioters. Elmer's house was also looted and burnt, but he stayed in Leeds. Aurora's house suffered smashed windows, but was not looted or burnt. Police managed to arrest a mob of rioters outside Tank's house before they managed to set it on fire. On 13 August, rioters invaded the Roost cafe in Leeds Museum and stole all the money in the till, before taking the tables, chairs, and piano outside and setting fire to them. On 14 August, hundreds of people were injured and 9 were killed after an armed gunman opened fire on policemen in Clearwater. On 15 August, 90 people were injured and 10 killed after being forced into a burning building in Leeds Island. On 16 August, there was much less violence than on previous days. On 17 August, Dotty moved into Clearwater where Ruby used to live; her house was immediately attacked and she was evacuated to the Town Hall. Three people were also killed in a shooting on Leeds Island. Also on 17 August, the historic Penhallow Hotel in Clearwater was set ablaze, killing 55 people and injuring 429 in the worst single incident of the riots (see Penhallow Hotel fire). On 18 August, disturbances spread to drought-stricken Cola Hills, where they blockaded the import of water to the crippled suburb. On 19 August, 12 people were killed when an unidentified gunman opened fire on crowds at North Bridge station. 20 people were killed when the same gunman later opened fire on crowds at West Wall station. On 20 August, rioters attempted to set fire to the Museum, but failed. Ex-Home City Transport Wright Renown bus, number 101, was damaged by rioters at the Leeds Transport Museum. It suffered smashed windows and was pushed onto it's side. Later that day, 1 person was killed after a gunman, believed to be the same as the day before, fired "a shot or shots" at the quiet West River bus stop. On 21 August, forest fires broke out in Cola Hills, but it is currently unknown whether they were caused by lightning or arson. On 22 August, police closed all entry points to Saltburn Heights, Clearwater, and Leeds Island, and ordered all businesses in these areas to close immediately. The police also stated that "a much more brutal crackdown" would begin soon. Later that morning, a boat carrying armoured 4x4 vehicles for the police was intercepted by a boat full of rioters, invaded, and sunk, along with all of it's cargo. On 25 August, water cannons, rubber bullets, rubber bullet guns, and more supplies finally arrived. That night, police started using these against rioters, with a clear effect; by the night of 28 August there were only minor disturbances, and by 29 August, none at all. Riots flared up again on 1 September in Cola Hills. Police were sent out with water cannons and rubber bullets and the rioting was contained the next day. From 16 September onwards, following Hurricane Katia, thousands of people looted damaged buildings and stores including the Leeds Town Hall, Leeds Mall, and even Leeds Buses' Riverside Road bus depot. Initially, there was not much the police could do about this looting - which, on occasion, escalated to violent conflict - as they couldn't get officers and supplies in due to damaged roads. The police marched into the city on 25 September and did a crackdown on looters. This led to rioting in Downtown Leeds which continued until the 28th. On the 25th, two police stations and dozens of police cars were burned by rioters, and the next day, rioters shot at a police helicopter with guns. It sustained so much damage that it crashed onto the street, injuring 10 police officers. On 27 September, an unidentified rioter opened fire on a crowd of innocent civilians, killing 4 and injuring 7. The rioting and armed conflict of the end of September came to an end on 28 September, when police regained control of the situation and performed a crackdown on rioters. Aftermath The huge clear-up operation began on 30 August, including the demolition of the Penhallow Hotel, rebuilding of homes and businesses, and restarting bus and tram services. Elmer, Tank, Aurora, and Dotty all returned to their homes after they were quickly repaired (and in Elmer's case, completely rebuilt). Police from Home and Auction were also sent back, and Auction's loaned helicopter taken back. Water cannons and other equipment were taken to a top secret new police depot just outside Leeds and stored. Response News outlets all responded to the riots with extreme shock. Residents of Leeds called for police to use more force in controlling the rioters; a wish that was granted on 22 August. Cause The cause of the riots was originally football hooliganism after a football game on Leeds Island; however later riots were clearly just criminal opportunism and gang culture. Rioting in September was largely as a result of disagreements between homeless looters, and eventually violence in response to an over-the-top reaction by police on looters.